


One Piece PETs: Back Rubs

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [248]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Boobie Back Rubs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy receives a back rub from Nami. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Back Rubs

**One Piece PETs: Back Rubs**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This brilliant series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Luffy uttered pained groans from his throat as he rubbed his sore back.

 

"Dammit...!" he cursed. "My back's killing me!"

 

"Is there anything we can do for you, Big Brother?" Aika asked, concerned.

 

"Oh, Aika, you're sweet," Luffy smiled.

 

"I try." Aika replied.

 

"I think I just need to lie down for a while," Luffy answered.

 

"Okay." Aika nodded.

 

Luffy moaned as he hobbled away to bed. "Oh, my achin' back...!" he whined.

 

"Poor Big Brother," Aika spoke as she watched him leave, "I wish there was something I could do to help him."

 

"I don't understand how he could have back problems," Zoro quipped, "He's made of rubber."

 

"It's a mystery," Usopp shrugged, "Still, I can't help feeling sorry for the guy."

 

_"Me, too."_ Kumi whined.

 

_"Same."_ Blizzard added.

 

Nami watched her captain walk off in concern as she put a finger to her chin in thought.

 

_'What could I do to help Luffy?'_ Nami thought.

 

That's when a light bulb appeared over her head.

 

_'I've got it!'_ she exclaimed in thought.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas' Demon Mark (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"Ow...!" Luffy complained, lying flat on his abdomen. "My back...!"

 

He was in bed, trying to sleep off his pain, but it didn't help. He even took some painkillers, but they didn't help, either.

 

"Man, and I thought stomachaches hurt," Luffy complained.

 

The door to the Men's Quarters creaked as it opened, allowing Nami to enter.

 

"Hey, Luffy," she called, gently, "How are you?"

 

"In pain," Luffy groaned.

 

"Aww~," Nami cooed as she walked over to the captain, "poor thing."

 

"What am I gonna do?!" Luffy asked. "I can't take it anymore!"

 

"I know how to relieve some of the pain," Nami answered, undoing her bra, "A good ol' fashioned back rub."

 

"...Why are you unhooking your bra?" Luffy asked.

 

"Sit up and you'll see." Nami answered with a sly wink.

 

So Luffy did sit up...although he found it a bit difficult.

 

"Ow...!" he squeaked.

 

"Aww, poor thing," Nami spoke, "Don't worry. I'll fix that, soon enough."

 

    Dropping her bra on the floor, Nami got onto the bed with Luffy, kneeling behind him as she pressed her glorious melons against his back. Luffy felt his face grow hot as his cheeks blushed red.

 

"...What are you doin'?" Luffy asked.

 

"Boobie back rub," Nami answered, "Just something I thought we could try."

 

"...Okay...!" Luffy replied.

 

"What do you think?" Nami asked.

 

"So far, I like it." Luffy answered. "It feels good."

 

"Hehe!" Nami giggled. "Then I'll keep going." And so she did.

 

"Mmmmm..." Luffy hummed. "Ohhh, yeah...!"

 

"That's right, baby," Nami cooed, "just let your Pretty Kitty take all of your stress away."

 

"Mmmmph!" Luffy moaned. "That's the spot!"

 

    Nami smiled as she kept rubbing her boobs against Luffy's back. The more she mushed them on it, the less pain he felt. The warmth from her luscious cans was practically melting it away.

 

"Did I ever mention that I love your boobs?" Luffy asked.

 

"You could stand mention it, more," Nami answered.

 

"Well, I do." Luffy replied.

 

Nami smiled as she kissed his cheek.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "Keep going. I think it's working."

 

"You got it." Nami replied as she started to rub her boobs against Luffy's back a little faster.

 

"Ohh, yeah~!" Luffy groaned, contently. "That's the stuff!"

 

"Hehe!" Nami giggled. "Like that?"

 

"Yeah~!" Luffy answered. "More! Do more!"

 

"Yes, captain." Nami complied as she began to rub her cans against his back with more vigor.

 

"Yeah..." Luffy spoke. "Just like that...!"

 

"Yes, Luffy." Nami replied.

 

While Nami was doing that...Luffy was also keeping himself company.

 

"Mmm..." he hummed, yanking his schlong. "Ohhhh, yeah, baby...!!"

 

_'Wow, didn't think he'd be this turned on.'_ Nami mused. _'Maybe I should do this more often.'_

 

"Go a little faster," Luffy told her.

 

"If you say so." Nami complied as she began to speed up a bit.

 

Luffy quickened his pace, as well. "Ohhh, man...!" Luffy moaned. "I've never been this turned on in my life...!"

 

"That's what you said, last time we fooled around," Nami pointed out.

 

"Well, I'm even more turned on now...!" Luffy countered.

 

Nami couldn't help giggling.

 

"You think you're gonna cum anytime soon?" she asked.

 

"I might...!" Luffy answered with a grunt. "Just keep going!"

 

Nami did just that.

 

"Ohhh...yeah!!" Luffy moaned. "Almost there...!!"

 

"Hurry, now," Nami urged, "Don't keep me waiting...!"

 

"Right...!" Luffy grunted. "Just...a little more...and...!!"

 

Luffy sprayed his man juice all over. "Haaa....!" he sighed in relief at his release. "Yeah..."

 

Nami smiled as she pulled away from Luffy's back.

 

"How does your back feel?" she asked.

 

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed before he got up. "Hey! I can stand!"

 

"Terrific!" Nami beamed. "Glad I could help!"

 

Luffy hugged Nami, tightly, and kissed her on the lips. In return, Nami embraced Luffy as she kissed him back.

 

They were like this for a good 10 seconds before they pulled away.

 

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy smiled.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Nami replied.

 

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
